wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin AoE grinding
When someone mention "Paladin AoE" you most likely think Consecration, but no, paladin aoe is much more then that. Paladin AoE is grinding for protection paladins, yep, you heard right, protection paladins, this method is acually one of the fasters grinding methods in the game together with frost mages, who can kill faster, but most likely have more downtime. Strength and Weakness Strength's -Able to easily solo 4 mobs 2 levels above you, 5-6 equal level or lower, and end fights with nearly full mana and health. -Able to take on as many as 8-10 mobs of equal or lower level as you progress through the Protection Tree. At level 42, once you have Holy Shield and the improved talents, your grinding ability will increase a lot. -At lvl 52, a Paladin may be able to average 300 DPS per fight against 8-10 mobs and get as high as 450 DPS with average gear at Sorrow Hill -With a healer friend, it becomes possible to take on 18 or more mobs at once for extremely fast level grinding (and the healer will love you for it!). -Very tough in PvP, especially against rogues, fury warriors, feral druids, and enhancement shaman. -Tanking ability for instance runs. Con's -Fairly slow DPS against a single mob. -Casters avoid your mitigation and therefore will toast you. -Ranged are difficult to manage because you can only use SoL to heal if they are close enough to hit. Talents The talents are a key part of protection leveling. You can't AoE effectively with a retribution or holy paladin. Also, Holy Shield and Improved Holy Shield are really key to Pally grinding. At 42, things become a lot easier with this build: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=sZV0xIx0dtMo. At level 54 recommend have the following build: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=sZV0xIx0dgMqhc. At level 70 I recommend the build http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=sZV0xIx0dgMqhVcxbMb. This is also a good overall tanking build. Parry is useful and improved ret aura is nice. Eye for an Eye will help against the casters mixed into the group, as well as helping in PvP. Shield Spikes Shield spikes! You can't AoE grind without shield spikes, if you aren't a blacksmith, you can get someone to apply it for you via the "Will not be traded" box of the trade window. Buffs It is important to get the right buffs, the buffs you need are: Righteous Fury (Improved): Take less damage, simple as that Retribution Aura: They hit you, they take damage. Blessing of Sanctuary: Take less damage and deal damage every time you block. We will be using this because protection AoE grinding is focused around blocking and taking less damage. Seal of Light. You get healed while you hit, the heal is not great while fighting 1 mob, but 4-8 mobs at the same time the heal can really save your butt. I suggest judgeing this to get a little extra heal. Stats to look out for ...of the Bear - +Sta & Str ...of the Eagle - +Sta & Int ...of the Monkey - +Sta & Agi ...of Stamina - Big +Sta Items to look out for A nice thing with protection is that you can tank at the same time, some nice things to look out for while going instances and taking a look at AH are: Shields: Thermaplugg’s Central Core: This is an ideal shield until you go to Scarlet Monastery. The proc is great and procs off any physical hit done to you. Aegis of the Scarlet Commander: This is the shield you should aim for after Thermaplugg’s Central Core. It has the key stats you should be looking for: stamina and armour. Aegis of Stormwind: See it cheap on the AH? Grab it. High stamina and armour make this an upgrade from Aegis of the Scarlet Commander. The Green Tower : This has very high stamina for its level, and if you have a main who can supply the gold then you should try to get this. It will last you for quite some time. However, if you cannot afford it then do not worry because the Aegis of the SC will be fine. Pre-plate: Herod’s Shoulder: High stamina count makes this a great shoulder item until plate. Plate: Carapace of Tuten’kash: More great stats, and the looks are great if you are female (Unless you are a draenei! Yuck!). Big Bad Pauldrons: Great plate shoulders and a brilliant upgrade from Herod’s Shoulder. Wyrmslayer Spaulders: Great shoulders again. You can debate whether you want the agility from these or the spirit from Big Bad Pauldrons. At the end of the day, these might cost you gold to get whereas Big Bad Pauldrons have a nice droprate. Icemetal Barbute: Great helm and you should aim at getting this as soon as possible. Demon Forged Breastplate: BoE crafted item. Rings: Seal of Sylvanas: +8 Stamina. A lot for such a low level ring obtainable around level 20+ Seal of Wrynn The alliance-Seal of Sylvanas Dragonclaw Ring: +10 stamina. Obtainable from a level 37 quest in Razorfen Downs. Weapons (1h): Sword of Serenity: +9 stamina. Nice speed. Alliance only. Sword of Omen: Only +4 stamina on this weapon, however the other stats are nice too and it has an ideal speed. Although I feel that this weapon could easily be replaced with a green item with higher stamina. Horde only. Flurry Axe: Fast speed, and chance for extra attacks. Where to Grind Now that you have a nice little aoe paladin, you can at last start to grind. There are some good and some bad spots from grinding, so I make a list of my favorites here 35-38 Dustwallow Marsh Murlocs 40-42 Badlands Earth elementals,Troggs 41-43 Swamp of Sorrows Murlocs 45-48 Tanaris Southsea Pirates 46-48 Tanaris Ogres 48-51 Tanaris Thistlerubs 50-54 Western Plaugelands - Sorrow Hill Skeletal Flayers and Slavering Ghouls 54-59 Western Plaugelands - Dalson's_Tears Blighted Zombies, Rotting Cadavers and Skeletal Terrors 48-50 Blasted Lands Nethergarde miners Reference http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSaA1fNt_vQ - A Protection Paladin Grinding http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=296570934&sid=1 - Roxxanne's Guides to Protection Grinding on the offical EU forums